


140

by Not_You



Category: AO3 Tags, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Meta, dammit i wrote 140 fic for the outage and you're going to read it, twitter never loved me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Dammit, I wrote 140 fic for the outage and you're going to read it.





	

@AO3_Status Hannibal beamed, reading the assignment in front of him. "Cheer up, Will," he said, "this is the one where we own a coffeeshop."

@AO3_Status "Look," Sentinel/Guide said to Alpha/Omega, "you have to love yourself. Look at Soulmates! They're fine with being problematic!"


End file.
